my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jikan Yameru
Jikan Yameru is a student in U.A. High's Class 2-A . He often goes by his hero name Timer. Appearance Jikan is a fairly decent sized male compared to his family. He has a pale skin tone due to most of his time being inside on the computer or working out. He has Silver hair as well as Golden eyes, his hair originally being more of a brown, but turning silver over time. His body is rather toned and he can often surprise people with how fast he can run. Jikan is normally seen with his phone which he tends to bury himself in most of the time. Jikans Hero Costume provides some breathing room while also being snug. His outfit is mostly black with a red design running down along his body. A lightweight LED clock is attached to the chest of his Costume and, when his quirk is activated, the Red design on his Costume will begin to flash red slowly, speeding up as his Quirk is about to stop. The LED clock will also count down with each second, showing off how much time Jikan has left to use on his Quirk. Along his waist are some small compartments that let Jikan carry some Energy Boosters to wake him up. A pair of goggles adorns Jikans head and provides some increased sight while in the dark. The sight itself is not enough to let him fully see, but it does help him navigate. Jikan got the design for this outfit from his Designer friend who decided that he should have a light enough outfit for him to maneuver quickly to get the most out of the short time his Quirk has. When not in School or helping others, his daily clothing changes based on where he is. When Jikan is relaxing in his home, he is normally seen in a pair of Navy Blue Pajama Pants and a Black T-Shirt. When Jikan is out in public, he normally isn't picky, he will normally wear something that fits, even if his clothes don't match. Personality Jikan is a shut-in, he prefers to spend most of his time inside, either working out to keep his body in shape or on the computer playing video games. With him like this, he doesn't socialize with people very often, most of his time outside being on his phone playing App Games or listening to music. On the times that Jikan is outside, he tends to train himself to be faster, occasionally timing himself to see how fast he can get from Point A to Point B. Even though Jikan is a shut-in he does have quite a few friends. These few will actually know Jikan as a very caring person, however, they do say he is not really the brightest socially. Of course, those who friend Jikan tend to pull him out of the house, which has led him to start living life a bit more during his High School years. History TBA Quirk and Abilities Time Pause (時間 休止 Jikan kyūshi) Jikans Quirk allows him to pause time for a brief amount of time, normally 5 seconds. This can prove to be very useful when deciding what to do next, letting Jikan analyze the situation around him. Even though he may be able to move freely, his Quirk has the downside of dragging him back to the same exact spot he was in when he activated his Quirk. Over the time of having the Quirk, Jikan has learned that he can grab handheld items, or anything that could be lifted fully off the ground, and bring it back with him to the spot he activated his Quirk in. While time is paused, he may also damage anyone that he can reach, often leading the person to receive the damage once the Quirk is finished. With that being said, his quirk prevents him from attaching objects to other people. An example of this would be that he couldn't attach handcuffs to a villain while time is paused. Drawback If Jikan tends to use this power very quickly, or after he finally gets the chance to use it again, he can suffer from internal bleeding which has led him to go to the hospital many times in his younger days. Even though he is older and much more sparing about when he uses his Quirk, he does have the tendency of accidentally using it too much. In addition to Internal Bleeding, Jikan will begin to bleed from the mouth, the nose, and/or the ears. ---- Improved Speed: Jikan has trained himself to take advantage of his 5 Second Quirk Duration by training to move faster. With this being said, he can accomplish a bit more within the 5 seconds of his Quirk then he used to be able to do. Analytical Mind With such a small time to actually see what he needs to do or how to react, Jikan has improved himself to quickly analyze the field during the Time Pause, often turning some battles into his favor. Relationships Kyushi Yameru (Father) - Kyushi and Jikan were close, Jikan being more of a fathers boy than a mamas boy. If you could picture a loving father, that's how Jikan saw Kyushi. When he heard the word of his Fathers death, that threw Kyushi into such sadness he stopped communicating with people and stayed inside his room all the time, leading him to not make many friends in Elementary School and causing him to become a shut-in. Hitode Yameru (Mother) - Jikan loved his mother as much as he loved his father. When his dad was alive he felt so happy being near them both, a happy family. However, with the death of his father, he noticed his mother change drastically. He felt so bad for her and tried to carry his fathers torch. Even to this day, he can hear his mother crying in her room and he knows that smile she gives him is fake, but he won't say anything, not wanting to upset her. Trivia * Jikans favorite food is Yakitori * Jikans likes: ** Paranormal Movies ** The color Red ** Sweet Scents ** Video Games ** Anime ** Electronic Music * Jikans Dislikes: ** Romance Movies ** The color Yellow ** Sour Scents ** Hip Hop * It takes Jikan 30 Minutes to get his hair the way it is and is not a fan of people touching it since he would need to fix it. * Jikan has a Twitter: https://twitter.com/JikanYameru?lang=en Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users